Princess Rosemarie
by HathawayLover
Summary: Rosemarie-anne, a young girl with the talent of a royal. who was dropped off at the Academy of Royal Children, with nothing but a note asking for her to be raised with love and care. this young infant grew to be miraculous, but when the throne has to be passed down to a Mazur, she has to go a journey that will take her around the world. finding love and friendship on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name in Rosemarie-anne and I am a 17 year old girl that is the student council president and saint Vladimir's academy. This academy is for the richer of people. Most of the students also know who their parents are for about half of them are royals. The other half is just the children of millionares or big business owners. I on the other hand, don't know who any of my parents are. I was raised by the academy and have been in the title of council president since I was 6 years old.

One day, when I was walking towards the council building I saw a group of 3 boys trying to get into the building. Unfortunately for them, the security system that designed when I was assigned the postion of president. I also had bullet proof cross safety glass put up for our windows so that the building would never be broken into. I walked up to the boys and said,

"Are you young men having some trouble getting g in?"

"Yes, we are here to talk with the student council president about our rooms in the dorms" said the one with black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Well, can I please have all of your names?" I asked back

"My name is Prince Dimitri Belikov Of Russia" said the tall tanned and really muscly man, "I'm Christian Ozera, prince of Thai land" said the Black haired boy, "I'm Prince Adrian Ivashkov of England" said the third one with emerald green eyes and stylishly messy hair. As he finished he took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"Well, welcome your highnesses . I will escort you to the president, if you may please wiat a moment." I said curtsying. After I went to the control pannal and said

"elena, it's roe, I am bringing the princes of Russia, England and thai land to see the president." I said to the computer. "Okay roe, can you please do as expected" she asked. I named the security system elena and also gave her a voice so she could respond " I'm doing so now" I said back as I put my hand on the pannal, and waited for her to scan, she also did an eye identification and also an ID swipe. "All clear" she said back then opened the door "Thanks" I said back as I walked through.

"you have quite a security system for this place, where did you get something like that?" asked Adrian.

"Our president does every thing for this building" I responded as I showed them to the elevator. This building has 20 floors and I have my office on the top floor so usually it would take a while but because I designed everything, things are much quicker than normal things. So it only took about 1 minute to reach the top floor. Once we got up there we walked out and the boys looked shocked at the speed we went except Dimitri. I walked them to the small room just out side my office and asked them to wiat there and I'll tell the president that they were here. As they all agreed I slipped into the room were my assistant cross best-friend was sitting.

"Hey Roe." She said standing.

"Hey liss, um, I have the princes of Russia, England and Thai-land in my waiting roomlooking for the president." I told her.

"You didn't tell them that it was you did you?" she asked back. I just shook my head and sat on the front of my giant desk.

"can you please let them in?" asked her.

"Sure" she said then left. About a minute later she came back in with the boys following her. Dimitri Bowed down and said "President" while the other two are just looking at me like I have three heads.

"Where is the president. And Belikov stop bowing to her" said Adrian.

"Lord Ivashkov, I would quite like it if you would stop insulting your student council President for even though you are a prince, she can control where and what you live in." Warned Lissa.

"Your, our school president?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am" I said back.

"Okay then, who calls their child Roe" he said back. I looked down at the floor remembering the fact that I don't have any parents.

"I don't have any parents so I don't know, and my name is Rosemarie-Anne thank you very much" I snapped back. Oops, I just yelled at a prince.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that. and if you ever treat any of the students here like that I will make arrangements for you to be living in the cleaners closet. Do you hear me?" I asked with authority.

"Okay" he said shakily. He looked as scared as hell when I said that. in the distance I saw Christian and lissa chuckling at his reaction.

"So, what do all of you want?" I asked the three of them.

"We came her to introduce ourselves to you and then we could get our time table and what room we are staying in" said Dimitri.

"Well, Prince Belikov, here are all of your time tables, maps of the school and what room you are in put together. Also if you ever need me I will either be in my dorm room or up here and both pieces of information are connected to the room you each are in." I said handing them their stuff each.

"All of your stuff should have been put into your rooms already. Now, do any of you want a tour of the school?" I asked once I was sitting back on my desk.

"That would be nice" said Dimitri.

"Well then, if you can please follow me and I will show you around the school." I said as I jumped off my desk and headed towards the door. They followed me through my floor until we got to the elevator Dimitri asked "So, you're the one that designed the security system. Hey"

"Yes, I also made and put in all the windows, they are safety glass cross with bullet proof glass put together and also made them tainted so that they are beautiful and safe to be around. I also designed anything electrical in this building. Everything has been updated yearly with whatever I can update since I started being president. So it has had quite a few updates." I said while we waited in the elevator.

"What do you mean 'quite a few updates' you have only been president, what 1 year, 2 at the most" Adrian scoffed after he got out of his shock of me designing everything in this building.

"Well, for your information, i was running the whole student body while you were still learning how to write, talk and read" I said back as the elevator doors opened. As I turned around I saw that lord Ivashkov was angry, prince Belikov looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter, and a shocked lord Ozera. I like this day.

"And how old were you then. 9" asked Ozera.

"No, I was six" I said walking out the door of the building. I smirked to myself as I noticed that they had stopped walking. I turned around and looked at all of their faces, it was so funny I started laughing so hard that I almost doubled over, almost. It would look quite wired, your student council president laughing on the floor because she fell leaning too far over in a pair of 3" stiletoes and our student council uniform, not very pretty. After about 3 minutes of laughing I calmed down and relooked at all of their faces.

"Your kidding my right" asked Adrian.

"I assure you, I have been the only president in this school. I created this council, and have forever been the only council president. This is my twelfth year being in the council, and my eighteenth year in this school. I was dropped off her when I was a baby so I was raised by the school.

"Is that why you are always so protective of all your students?" he asked.

"Yes, none of the students here know what it is like and I don't want them to know so I make this school as home like and comforting as possible" I said back, as I started walking again. After about an hour of walking around school, showing them the whole campus, I walked them to the boys dorms.

"All of your stuff have already been delivered to your rooms, dinner is at 7pm and I will be in my office if you need me. Also, if you come to my office, tell elena who you are and do everything that is necessary except for the cards. Once you get there ask elena if you can talk to me and I will let you in." I said.

"Thank you president" said Dimitri. At least someone has manners I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

As I was walking back to my office in the council building I ran into a girl about a year younger than me.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I asked, helping her up. She had the same coloured eyes as Dimitri, I think.

"Oh, yes thank you" she said taking my hand. "I was on my way to see the president when I ran into you" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry but you were going the wrong way. The council building is that way, and do you know what the president looks like?" I said

"Um, no but If you know how to get there can you please take me there, if you don't mind" she said back.

"Oh, no problem, I was going to my office anyway. By the way, the names Rose, student council president." I said as we started walking. I noticed that she stopped walking and was now staring at me, mouth opened and all.

"what, you are the president?" she asked once she found her voice.

"Yes, I am. And if you are going to treat me the same way that lord Ivashcov did than I will do nthe same thing I threatended him. If you me or any of the students here with any disrespect then I can arrange for you to be living in the cleaners closet." I said in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't dream of disrespecting anyone. And why are you so protective of all the students?" she asked catching up with my pace.

"Because, I know what it's like to disliked and disrespected the most in this school, and if I can make sure that they don't have to go through that kind of pian, then it would be my pleasure to keep them safe." I said back as we were approaching the building. "Now" I continued "What did you need to see me for?"

"Well, I'm princess Victoria Belikov of Russia and I would like to know where my brothers and my room is." She said with power. I knew she was lord belikovs sister, they have the same accent, eyes, voice and looks.

"Well, your room is room 216. On the top floor with me. Your lucky." I said handing her a map of the dorms and the school.

"And also your brothers room is there" I said pointing t his room.

"What do you mean that I'm on the top floor with you and that I'm lucky?" she asked once she finished staring at the maps.

"Well, Princess-"

"It's victoria please"

"Okay, Victoria. There are only two rooms on the top floor and that one is mine" I said pointing at my room. "So if you ever need me I'm either in here or in my room"

"Thank you Rose" she said and walked out.

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter and not updating in a while b ut i'm new to the whole, update every two days thing**


End file.
